Flowers and Ice
by PyroxHawk
Summary: Ryuhana Kumori is the new 3rd division captain after Aizen's betrayal. She has known Hitsugaya Toshiro for a long time before, and is overjoyed to be a fellow captain to him. She is certain that he likes Hinamori however, so how will it turn out? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so…I was bored one day and decided to write a Hitsugaya x myowncharacter story. Don't read it if you don't like mary sues, I'm warning you now. It's a cute story though so…-shrugs- Just try it out, I accept any types of reviews, but please don't flame. If you don't like it, at least provide helpful criticism. Thanks. R&R!

-----

The girl stepped out of the battle hall, proudly wearing her new captain's uniform. The marking for third division was clearly emblazoned on the back. Her lieutenant, Izuru Kira was waiting outside the doors, and she greeted him with a smile and a nod. Kira nodded back but didn't say anything. Kumori figured it would take a while before the Soul Society got used to a new third division captain. Now then, where was Hitsugaya? She had to tell him the good news.

Ryuhana Kumori was once a member of the noble house of Ryuhana, but since its downfall years ago, the sacred house was now only a legend. Its members were scattered across Soul Society and the world of the living. Why had the Ryuhana House fallen so hard? Because the Kuchiki House had overthrown it. Thus Kumori strayed well from the sixth division buildings, quickly making her way to tenth division where she knew her friend would be doing paperwork and waiting for the news.

She walked into the tenth division office right when a Hell Butterfly was leaving, probably there to announce the news. Kumori mentally cursed, she had wanted to surprise Hitsugaya herself. She watched as he turned around, and Kumori couldn't help but smile and stare for a few moments. The wisps of his silver hair, his deep green eyes, he was…in her opinion, more than a friend.

"Hey, I heard you made it," Hitsugaya said curtly. Kumori sighed. And then he spoke in his usual sarcastic fashion and ruined her fantasies.

"Yeah," she swept a hand through her mid-length black hair and looked back at him, "I did." There was silence for a few moments, and then she said, "Hey, does the new third division captain get a welcome?"

Hitsugaya averted her gaze, looking to his right, "sorry, bad memories with the old captain."

Kumori frowned, "Gin is gone now. I'm the new captain…" she sighed and tilted her head back, "I wonder who's going to be the fifth and ninth division captains…?"

Hitsugaya looked at her again and smirked in his usual way, "we'll find out soon enough." He walked over to his desk and sat down, "you probably have paperwork piling up on your desk that Ichimaru was supposed to do. Maybe Kira got done with most of it though. At least you have a diligent lieutenant, unlike me."

Kumori laughed and pulled up another chair, "but you're good at paperwork Hitsugaya, I don't have the patience for it."

Hitsugaya didn't meet her gaze, and there was no chance of expression on his face as he organized the papers before him, "it's _Captain_ Hitsugaya."

Kumori shrugged, "alright, _Captain_ Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya turned around, but instead of glaring like he would any other person, he had that smug smile on his face, "Kumori, can I ask you something? You have a lot of knowledge about…" he blushed a little at the moment, "crushes and such. What would you do if your lieutenant keeps bugging you about liking someone?"

Kumori burst out laughing, and she could see Hitsugaya was scowling, but blushing lightly at the same time, "well, it would first depend on whether I actually did like them."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and scowled more, knowing Kumori was being difficult, "and if you did?"

Kumori raised an eyebrow, "well, then I would tell my lieutenant that they should mind their own business."

Now it was Hitsugaya's turn to raise an eyebrow, "and what if you didn't like them?"

Kumori shrugged, "then I'd yell at them for even accusing me of it."

Hitsugaya turned back around in his chair, "right…" He took out his pen and began filling in paperwork, "you should probably go. It isn't a new captain's job to sit around and idly chat with another captain."

Kumori regarded him with her violet eyes for a moment, and then stood up and walked out. She saw Matsumoto coming in from another door though, and couldn't resist eavesdropping for a bit.

"So do you like her?" Matsumoto asked, that mischievous smile on her face as usual. She parked herself on the chair Kumori had been sitting on and propped her hand on her elbow, and her elbow on her thigh, "well Captain?"

Hitsugaya scowled again, "mind your own business Matsumoto."

Kumori sighed; it was obvious Hitsugaya liked her. Hinamori she meant. The two were always talking; Hitsugaya often visited her in the fourth division wing, though he never spoke. They had such a past together…and they were perfect for each other. With tears in her eyes Kumori looked up at the sky, "I'll never be like her…not to Hitsugaya…"

She morphed into her second form. After a few seconds she became a small, falcon sized dragon, with black purple scales and deep violet eyes. Silver shimmers adorned her body, and she stretched out her wings and exhaled a tongue of shadow material. Taking to the sky, small tears fell from her face. Shinigami would be wondering why it was drizzling lightly in some places when there were no clouds in the sky.

She sat in the privacy of her office, trying to concentrate on paperwork but not really succeeding. Her thoughts kept flying to Hitsugaya. If only she could have him…if only he liked her…but they were no more than friends.

A loud alarm caused her to throw her pen into the air in surprise. It landed on the floor with a clatter as the announcement rang out that several powerful hollows were on the ground of Seiritei and needed to be destroyed. Grabbing her zanpaku-to: Mayonaka (which meant "Dead of Night"), she raced to the grounds using her high speed shunpo. She was surprised to see that there were no other shinigami there. Third division was one of the farthest from the training grounds, other shinigami should've been long here.

She dashed toward one hollow and powered up her sword with shadows, then leaped and sliced at it. The hollow leaped to the side and grabbed her with its other hand. Kumori quickly swung her sword, sending out a shadowy crescent that sliced the hollow's skull. Another hollow lunged at her and she jumped out of the way, and then leaped up and stabbed the hollow on the head, killing it. Suddenly something hit her back and she fell to the ground, gasping. She turned around and saw it: the Night Wolf. A hollow that had been plaguing Soul Society for centuries and never destroyed, it had just spit a dark aura at her. Now it stalked toward her, its prey, its grey eyes sparkling with menace.

Kumori stood shakily and held her sword above her head, point aiming at the hollow. The Night Wolf lunged, and Kumori rolled out of the way, but underestimated the hollow's speed and gasped as sharp fangs dug into her side. One black paw held her down while the other slashed at her chest, tearing open three gashes going from her shoulder to her waist on the other side. Kumori cried out in pain, and struggled as the Night Wolf bent down, its fangs exposed.

A giant dragon of ice plummeted into the wolf's side, sending it flying. It howled and ran off into the woods as Kumori struggled to stand. She gasped as pain seared through her and blood poured from her deep wounds. She fell backwards again, but was caught. She looked up into Hitsugaya's emerald eyes.

"Ryuhana! Why did you challenge the Night Wolf? No one shinigami alone could've destroyed that hollow!" Hitsugaya shouted at her.

Kumori sighed, "I didn't…he came after me, and I wasn't paying attention…" She began coughing, blood splattering the front of Hitsugaya's uniform. There was pain, so much pain…

Hitsugaya looked worried, "why didn't any other shinigami arrive? I came when I could, but the streets were empty. It's like no one heard the alarm." Kumori winced in pain, and Hitsugaya instantly focused on her, "let's get you to the fourth division. Are you alright?" He picked her up and began dashing to the fourth division as fast as he could.

Kumori was nearly unconscious, her eyelids drooping as she slowly slipped off into darkness. She didn't even notice that she had murmured, "as long as you're here…"

She woke to a bright sunlight, lying in a bed. She had expected that, and as she looked to her right, Hinamori laid there, the breathing mask over her face as usual. Kumori's chest was wrapped up and she was stiff and couldn't move. If she did, pain was the only thing she felt. She noticed that Hitsugaya stood by Hinamori's bedside, and Kumori felt a surge of jealousy.

Hitsugaya then looked up, a look of relief in his eyes as he walked over to Kumori, "hey, are you feeling better?"

Kumori was surprised to note that his voice wasn't harsh as it usually was, but calm and soothing, "um…I'm alright…" She bit back another cry of pain as she spoke.

Hitsugaya noted her wince and frowned, "don't speak if you can't." Kumori smiled at him, but didn't really listen.

"How's Hinamori?" she asked, a little bit of a snarky tone creeping into her voice. She bit back another cry of pain as her chest protested.

Hitsugaya must've sensed her dislike for the topic and quickly said, "She's doing well, I guess." There was silence again as Hitsugaya crossed his arms and looked away. The awkwardness of the moment descended upon them like a blanket, a thick woolen blanket. Finally Hitsugaya turned around again, blushing, "I heard what you said."

Kumori looked at him with a confused expression, "what do you mean?"

Hitsugaya hesitated for a moment, "what you said while I was carrying you to the fourth division office." There was silence while Kumori stared at Hitsugaya, blinking uncomprehendingly. Hitsugaya twitched, "don't act like you don't know!"

Kumori was taken aback, "I really don't know! I was half dead when you were carrying me back! I could've been speaking gibberish!"

Now it was Hitsugaya's turn to be stunned, and when Kumori started coughing from over-exertion, Hitsugaya instantly rushed to her and bent down over her, "Ryuhana…I'm sorry…" He was turning a little pink on the cheeks as he slid his hand under her head, supporting her and feeling utterly helpless.

When Kumori stopped coughing, she moaned in pain and lay back down, gazing up into Hitsugaya's brilliant green eyes. Once again she was lost in them. Hitsugaya sighed and stood up again, blushing, "I shouldn't have…"

Kumori smiled faintly at him, "it's alright, I understand." There was silence again, and then Kumori piped up, "what did I say anyway?"

Hitsugaya blushed even more, "well, I had asked you if you were alright and…" he paused, "and you said…"

Kumori prompted him, "I said…?"

Hitsugaya sighed, blushing for all he was worth, "you said 'as long as you're here.'"

Once again silence reigned through the room, and now it was Kumori's turn to blush. She had said that? What a fool she was. Now Hitsugaya knew…and he didn't even like her. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead and wished she could just disappear into a hole right then.

Hitsugaya coughed, embarrassed, and looked at her, "I'll visit you later, alright? I uh…should go and do some paperwork or something…" Kumori was too embarrassed to even nod, and heard the footsteps as Hitsugaya walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so my second chapter is up! I hope you enjoy, R&R! I don't respond to reviews, but I do appreciate them, thanks a lot!

-----

Two days later, Kumori was allowed to get out of the healing ward, and she made her way back to her division office, where Kira was glad to see her back. "You got better, good to see," he said, and Kumori just quickly nodded and sat down at her desk, taking out a pen and focusing on her paperwork. She had spent the last two days at the ward thinking about Hitsugaya, and she had concluded that she wouldn't give herself away so stupidly like that anymore.

After filling out a bunch of forms, she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling, a wistful expression on her face. Her black hair fell in wisps over the back of the chair as her arms hung limply at her sides. Her amethyst eyes were lost and unblinking, deep in thought. Her fingertips ached from filling out so many forms, and her eyes ached from reading their small print. Thus, she closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

_She was in the 10__th__ division office again, and she was safe in Hitsugaya's arms. His chin rested on the crown of her head, his arms wrapped around her. Somehow, she knew his soft green eyes were closed, and his breathing was even and smooth, a calming rhythm. She sighed, in heaven, and rested her head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath. He loved her, and only her. It was chilly outside, but in Hitsugaya's arms, Kumori was totally content. Content to stay there for all eternity._

Kumori was jerked awake harshly, but by nothing. She looked to her right, out the window, and saw that it was nighttime already. The moon set upon the black velvet sky, surrounded by a multitude of shining stars. The air outside was frosty, as she could tell by the thin ice settling in spider web patterns on her window sill. She got up, rubbing out the crick in her neck from sleeping in one position for so long, and looked around. The office was deserted, Kira wasn't here. Probably out getting drunk with Matsumoto again, Kumori figured. He did however, as Kumori noticed with gratitude, finish the paperwork before he left.

She picked up her zanpaku-to and headed outside, buckling the sword onto her uniform. Shivering slightly from the cold, she looked down and smiled at the snow she saw on the ground. It was drifting down soundlessly from the sky, every single snowflake different, like how every person was different. They swirled and danced in the air before landing softly on the ground to make their contribution to the fallen snow, white like Hitsugaya's hair, she noted with a soft smile. Kumori decided to leave the beautiful plains of snow untouched and instead morphed once again into the small black-purple dragon, flitting through the sky endlessly, blending in with the black night. She soared and glided through the air, skimming on her outstretched wings, enjoying the feel of the breeze on her face, and the freedom of flight. She found herself minutes later on the window sill of the tenth division office, and immediately blushed. Luckily you couldn't see it well on her dark colored scales.

She peered through the window and saw Hitsugaya working diligently at his desk, his green eyes intensely focused on the papers in front of him. Again Kumori couldn't help but stare for a few seconds, and then shook her head to clear her thoughts. Looking around some more, she discovered that indeed, Matsumoto was not there either. She and Kira were definitely out drinking. After a moment's hesitation, and a couple of deep breaths to calm her pounding heart, she tapped lightly on the window with her wing. Upon not receiving a response from Hitsugaya, she tapped a little harder. This time he put his pen down and looked around until he saw the small shape, barely discernable from the dark sky around it, on his window sill. He stood and walked toward the window and looked left and right to make sure that no one was looking. He gently lifted the window frame without a sound to let the dragon in.

Kumori flitted inside and shook the little snowflakes from her scales before perching on Hitsugaya's bedpost and looking up at him. Her deep violet eyes once again met his emerald green ones, and after a few seconds, Hitsugaya couldn't stand it anymore and looked away, "what are you doing here?"

Kumori glided to the floor and then morphed back into her human form. Hitsugaya, as amazing as he was, couldn't understand dragon tongue, after all. She sat down on the bed, averting his eyes, for she knew she wouldn't be able to speak if she looked into them, "I just wanted to drop by and visit…seeing as I'm out of the ward and Kira finished the rest of my paperwork. Am I disturbing you though? I can go if you're busy." She stood up but was very surprised when Hitsugaya stepped toward her and pressed on her shoulder, easing her back into a sitting position onto the bed.

"It's alright," he replied, blushing, "I was starting to get tired of the paperwork anyway. I needed a distraction." Kumori had no way of knowing whether this was actually true or whether he was just making up an excuse. She liked to think of it as the second option, because then that would mean he was glad to see her.

Kumori nodded, but didn't say anything, and, as it so often happened, an awkward silence descended upon them again. Hitsugaya broke the moment by walking over to the wall and picking up Hyorinmaru, swinging it over his shoulder. He then looked at Kumori over his shoulder, "in fact, I was just about to go for a walk outside, want to join me?"

Kumori smiled, her eyes brightening, "I would love to." She blushed a little, maybe she had sounded too eager?-and avoided Hitsugaya's eyes.

After a few seconds of awkward silence where Kumori was blushing like mad, Hitsugaya said, "well, are you coming or not?" Kumori looked up and nodded quickly, standing up and following her crush. She nodded in thanks, blushing, when he held the door for her, and then closed it behind him with a soft click.

The two of them hesitated when they reached the bottom of the stairs outside of the tenth division building. The snow had stopped falling, but it was still on the ground, the white flaky substance covering everything as far as the eye could see. The trees' branches were outlined with snow, and the ground seemed like an endless meadow of it. It was like a wonderland, so beautiful Kumori's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened.

"Amazing…" she breathed quietly and swept her gaze over her surroundings. She took a step forward but almost winced when she heard the crunch of the snow beneath her feet. She hated to ruin it when it was all so beautiful, so clean and perfect, untarnished.

Hitsugaya looked at her, "what are you waiting for?" He wrapped a scarf around his neck and went forward. Kumori sighed, smiled, and shook her head. Well, since Hitsugaya already ruined the snow, she might as well. She followed after him and walked alongside him, the awkward silence there again, ever present.

Kumori enjoyed this moment. Walking through the forests of Seiritei in the chilly winter, the snow crunching beneath her feet. She looked around and took in everything she saw. The pale moon up in the sky, the stars beside it, the snow on the trees, the plants. There was nothing else out here tonight, no one but her and Hitsugaya. Her and Hitsugaya. She blushed softly and risked a glance over at him. He too, had his head tilted up, taking in the gorgeous scenery. She wondered what he was thinking about. Again she couldn't take her eyes off of him. His spiked up silver hair glistened in the moonlight, his emerald green eyes appeared to be sparkling. As he walked through the forest, the trees cast shadows on his face, alternating shadows…and the addition of the white scarf made him look all the more dashing…Kumori felt her heart hammering in her chest as she looked away.

Suddenly Hitsugaya placed an arm in front of her, blocking her way, "Ryuhana…do you hear that?" Kumori tuned back into the forest around her and heard a soft, feeble chirping sound, barely audible. Without hesitation, she began scoping around in the forest, searching for the source. Hitsugaya followed a safe distance behind her.

After a minute, she found it. A small bird, one of those that stayed behind in the winter, had injured its wing and was lying in the snow, unable to fly back up to its nest in the tree trunk. Its feathers were ruffled, and as Kumori bent down in front of it, it cheeped again and tried to back away.

"Calm down, little guy…I'm not going to hurt you…" The bird couldn't understand what she said, but it sensed her soft tone and relaxed a bit, allowing Kumori to pick her up. Kumori delicately straightened up its wings feathers and looked around until she saw the hole in the tree trunk that was its nest. Gently she placed the bird in the tree and watched kindly as it settled into the twigs and leaves, chirping to her. She somehow knew it was thanking her. She turned around and saw that Hitsugaya had a soft expression on his face, and he was smiling faintly.

She rejoined him, and he nodded to her, "that was great, Ryuhana…"

Kumori blushed and flapped her hand modestly, "anyone would've done it. It's nothing too fabulous." She heard Hitsugaya scoff silently, and could tell he was rolling his eyes, but still had that smile playing on his lips, just the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly.

"Hitsugaya…" she sighed peacefully in a wistful tone. She saw him turn to look at her and realize she had said it out loud, and immediately blushed, "oh uh…nothing." She smiled cheerfully, hoping she didn't sound like an idiot.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and then turned away, back to looking at the panorama of snow around them. Kumori sighed again and glanced at him, and then looked away to keep her mind off how amazing he was…

Soon the two of them ended up back at the 10th division building front and Hitsugaya turned to Kumori, "well…I guess I'll see you later." He looked down awkwardly, as if not really knowing what to say. His hands were stuffed in his coat pockets, and he all of a sudden seemed really interested in the footprints in the snow.

Kumori laughed softly, "Yeah, I'll see you later too." She turned and began walking away, back to the 3rd division office where she undoubtedly had more paperwork waiting for her.

"I enjoyed…the walk," she heard Hitsugaya call from behind her, and she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"I did too," she replied, her violet eyes sparkling with happiness, and then she turned and made her way to her office again.


	3. Chapter 3

And the next chapter is up folks! I hope you enjoy! As always, R&R!

-----

Kumori was in very high spirits the next morning. She was smiling, cheerful, and she felt like she could leap into the air and shout for joy. Those who knew her well enough knew that Kumori in such a happy mood was something to beware of. She flounced down to the 3rd division lounge, the equivalent to a cafeteria, her layered black hair swinging behind her as she started laughing for no apparent reason. Luckily no one was there…no one except Hitsugaya, that is.

She didn't even notice him standing there against the wall as she bounced over to get herself a sandwich. Hitsugaya had gotten the 'O.o' look on his face when he had heard her laughter, but quickly calmed down and pushed himself off the wall, "well…you're in a happy mood today."

Kumori whirled around and instantly flushed a deep red when she saw him, "…don't tell me you saw me like that…"

Hitsugaya averted her gaze and flapped his hand vacantly, "I get it all the time from Matsumoto, I'm used to it…sort of."

Kumori couldn't stop blushing, so she went back to making her sandwich, her heart pounding, "so…why are you all the way here in the 3rd division lounge?"

Hitsugaya walked toward her and began making himself a sandwich as well, not looking at her as he spoke, "Captain Yamamoto wants us to make a trip to the human world. I told him about my suspicions about the Kurosaki girl the last time I was there. You know, Ichigo's sister?"

Kumori looked at him and realized he wasn't wearing his shinigami outfit, but rather the collared white shirt and the jeans that he always wore when he went to the human world. No wonder he had looked different when she had seen him, "was that the time Matsumoto told me about when you played soccer with the elementary students?" She purposely used that term because she knew he hated it.

As she expected, Hitsugaya twitched, "yes…that was exactly that time. Let's hope they don't have another soccer game." He looked up at her, "are you ready to go?"

Kumori ate the rest of her sandwich, "we go now? Just the two of us?"

Hitsugaya was just taking his first bite. He chewed, swallowed, and looked at her, "yeah, just us. Matsumoto decided to stay behind this time, and Captain Yamamoto figured that this wouldn't be a big thing. Get some stuff about what Ichigo's sister knows, and get back here. Shouldn't take long."

Kumori was stunned speechless for a moment, her heart was slamming in her chest so hard she though it was echoing off the walls. She tried to calm herself, but the same thought kept going through her mind, _Hitsugaya and me. Just the two of us…_she was so excited she thought she would burst.

"I guess he figured the two of us would blend in the easiest with the other kids…" he said, twitching a little bit.

Kumori couldn't help but snicker, "blend in? Maybe me…but you? With that silver hair? What are you going to say, it was bleached?"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and got that disgruntled expression on his face again, "it's not like I have a choice…" But Kumori wasn't paying much attention anymore, she was lost in a little dream world where one little voice was speaking and it was saying, "Hitsugaya and Kumori…together…just the two of them."

"You know though, if you don't want to go, I can always bring along Matsumoto," he said, his face completely serious.

Kumori almost gasped, "of course I want to go!" Hearing what she had said, she quickly added, "the human world seems like so much fun, and Matsumoto's already been there!"

Hitsugaya smirked a little bit, "somehow I knew you would say that…" He turned and headed out the front door of the 3rd division lounge.

Kumori suddenly got an urge to ask something she never though she would ask. She had to know the answer… "Hitsugaya!" He turned around and looked at her. Kumori ran to catch up with him, and hesitated a second before she asked, "if Hinamori wasn't in the 4th division ward, would you bring her instead?" Now there was no sign of the laughter that had sparkled in her eyes moments ago.

Hitsugaya did not say anything for a moment, and then simply turned, "that doesn't matter. She's still in the ward, so it's not like I have a choice who to bring along." Kumori's eyes saddened as Hitsugaya walked out the door. She had not expected him to answer straightforward, but the answer he gave her…Kumori definitely knew he would've taken Hinamori instead.

"So…where are we?" Kumori asked as they landed in the human world. They landed beside a road, and the railing separated the road from a grassy area that descended sharply into a steep hill. There were trees everywhere, and there was a beautiful view of the sky from this place.

Hitsugaya stared at the sky for a few moments, "well, look for yourself. We're near the place where that Kurosaki kid kept coming up to me and asking me to play soccer for her team." Kumori nodded slowly, but didn't say anything. Her demeanor had totally changed from that morning in the lounge, from being hyper and carefree to solemn and thoughtful. Her mind was on other things at that moment. _Hitsugaya loves Hinamori…he most certainly would've taken her instead of me if he had the chance…the two of us don't share any memories like they do…I should just stop trying…I can't make Hitsugaya like me, no matter how much I…love him, not if he already likes Hinamori. I'm just being selfish, I should stop trying…I'll just cause myself more pain in the end._ Unbeknownst to Kumori, she had sighed multiple times while thinking this and her amethyst eyes harbored a deep, regretful grief.

"Ryuhana?" Hitsugaya's concerned voice broke through her thoughts, "are you alright?" She looked at him with a mildly surprised look on her countenance, and noticed very consciously that his hand was on her shoulder as his deep emerald eyes looked into her shadowy wine-colored ones.

Kumori quickly broke eye contact and held her head high; afraid she might start crying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinking, that's all." She sniffed and coughed once to rid herself of the tears that threatened to overflow at any moment.

Hitsugaya turned his head away but kept his eyes carefully trained on her, worried, "are you sure…? You don't sound so…"

Kumori was so close to breaking down, and she shook her head, not trusting her voice not to crack. She cleared her throat, and was shocked when she felt a tear run down her cheek. Quickly she wiped it away with her sleeve, clearing her throat again.

Hitsugaya was very concerned now, "Ryuhana…? Are you…crying…?" He couldn't help but blush a bit as he asked this; he normally didn't show so much care for someone.

Kumori shook her head and smiled a little, "no…are you kidding? It's just the sun…um; staring at it is hurting my eyes."

Hitsugaya scoffed, "well then don't look at it!"

Kumori coughed out a little laugh, and then stood up and turned away from him, "right well…let's go and find that kid then!" She marched off, trying to hold back tears as she walked, hoping her excuse had been good enough for Hitsugaya. She didn't want him to think she was weak for a shinigami.

Hitsugaya looked at her as she went off, and blinked. He had been planning on just standing there for a while with her, enjoying the view. Was it something he had said? Without a doubt, there was something nagging at Ryuhana's mind, but what was it? Hitsugaya had been sensing something plaguing her ever since he had that talk with her the day she had become captain. For sure, he wasn't stupid enough to fall for her excuse. She had definitely been crying…but what for? Hitsugaya only got more worried.

Kumori loved rhinestones, which was much of the reason her human world outfit consisted of tons of them. She walked along, trying to find the kid, though she was doing it more just to clear her mind. Her thoughts flew to-you guessed it-Hitsugaya. Shaking her head, she tried to push him to the back of her mind. She was here for a reason, a mission, and couldn't afford to be thinking of him constantly, even if he was here with her…

Hitsugaya stood, leaning against the railing in the same place he and Kumori had been that morning. He was peering down at his cell phone, intently pressing buttons. From time to time he glanced up at the setting sun in the sky, his thoughts on Hinamori. How was she doing in the fourth division wing…?

"Toushirou!" he heard a familiar voice call, and turned around to see Ichigo's sister running up to him, waving her arm. He looked around, as if wishing Kumori was there. She was out looking for the girl, after all, "you're back! Why are you here again?" Her soccer ball was slung over her shoulder, just like the last time he had seen her, and he could tell by looking at her that she had just been practicing with her friends. He really hoped she didn't have another game coming up.

"Hey," he said simply, and turned to look at his phone with surprise when it started beeping. A hollow was nearby…he glanced up the road, knowing that's where it was. He pushed himself off the railing and was about to go after it when the beeping stopped. He glanced down at his phone again and smiled softly, "she got it."

"Is Rangiku here again?" Ichigo's sister asked, obviously excited at the prospect of shinigami.

Hitsugaya shook his head, "no, she-" the phone started beeping again, and before Hitsugaya could flip it open to see where the hollow was, he heard a piercing scream from up the path. His eyes widened, that was Kumori's voice! He dashed in the direction of the scream, leaving Ichigo's sister behind. She took a few steps forward, hand outstretched for him, but then stopped, a confused look on her face, what had that been all about?

Hitsugaya broke through the trees and into the playground clearing to see Kumori in her captain's uniform, her zanpaku-to drawn. Her left arm hung limply by her side, and that shoulder was drenched in blood. She was breathing hard, sweat on her brow. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in deep concentration.

Hitsugaya instantly changed into shinigami form and dashed forward, putting his hand upon Hyorinmaru's hilt on his back, but was stopped when Kumori's blade blocked his way, "stay back." She didn't turn to look at him, but kept her eyes closed and her forehead furrowed.

"Ryuhana!" Hitsugaya looked at her incredulously, "you're hurt."

Kumori took a few deep, labored breaths before replying, "Let me handle this. I can't always depend on you to save me, Hitsugaya." Black spirit energy began to swirl around her like shadows, misty wisps of darkness whirling around her body and her outstretched arm.

Hitsugaya was a little taken aback by Kumori's words, but quickly recovered, "don't be a fool! You can't move your left arm, let me help you!"

Kumori opened her eyes slightly and regarded Hitsugaya with a look he had never seen before. It was a mixture of sadness, anger, and confusion, and there were tears mingling in with them. Her ever expressive violet eyes were portraying the emotions of her heart, "there are two types of battles Hitsugaya: battles for life, and battles for pride." She focused her gaze forward again, and the shadow aura around her grew stronger as she gripped her sword hilt so tight her knuckles went white, "this is a battle for my pride." A black shape flew out of the bushes, and she whirled around and swung her sword sideways in front of her. Night Wolf's snapping jaws were stopped by Mayonaka's blade as Kumori was pushed back several feet by the force of the attack. Her left arm still dangled uselessly by her side as she held off the powerful hollow with one arm, her legs shaking. She gritted her teeth and used all her power to lunge forward, and a shadow crescent sliced through Night Wolf's pelt, scoring a deep wound. The wolf howled and stepped back, disappearing into the foliage with a leap.

Kumori's sword arm fell to her side as well as she barely stood, her hair covering her face. She was breathing hard, trying not to faint. Her sword fell out of her limp hand and landed on the dirt, sending dust swirling around. Her head was pounding, her mind unfocused and dizzy. Night Wolf had injected some sort of poison into her when he had torn open that wound on her shoulder with his jaws, she was sure of it. Her legs were sore with weakness, and she slumped forward, landing hard on her knees on the ground.

Hitsugaya rushed toward her and supported her with one arm, his eyes glistening, "Ryuhana…"

Kumori's eyes flickered open just the slightest bit, and breathing was getting harder and harder by the moment with the poison she had been dealt. Her fingers twitched and her right hand felt like lead weight when she tried to lift it. It was in vain, her muscles had been drained of all strength. Her last thought before she faded into darkness was, _why does Hitsugaya always have to save me in the end? I hate having to be the damsel in distress…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all! I actually wrote this a while ago, but never posted it! . This one's longer than the others so far, but I hope you like it! R&R as usual!

-----

Hitsugaya remained in his shinigami form as he set Kumori gently down on the grass and kneeled beside her. He was grateful that regular humans couldn't see them in this form, or he'd get way too many questions. Hitsugaya was not at all in the mood for questions at the moment.

Kumori was still unconscious, but the blood had stopped flowing from her shoulder. It was now oozing instead, from a wound so deep and jagged that Hitsugaya was sure it would leave a life long scar. Her pale arms fell limply at her sides, palms upward and her hands relaxed. Her eyes were shut peacefully, as if there hadn't been any fight at all. Strands of her ebony hair were caked with blood, and it fell haphazardly across her face and the grass.

Hitsugaya sighed, looking down at her still form with worry. He placed his hand on her arm, right below the wound, cursing the fact that he couldn't help her in any way. She twitched in her unconsciousness, still aware of the pain even though she wasn't awake. Hitsugaya swiftly withdrew his hand, sighing and gazing up at the sky. It was getting dark now, and a slightly breeze wafted through his hair, causing it to blow softly in one direction. Should he take Kumori back to Soul Society? Or would she be okay to stay for another day while Hitsugaya himself talked to Ichigo's sister? What was her name again? Karin, or something like that.

"Toushirou?" as if she had been summoned, Ichigo's sister dashed up the road toward him, a smile on her face, "I knew you'd be here! I was wondering what caused you to run off-! Whoa, what happened to her?" She stopped beside Hitsugaya, wincing at the horrible wound oozing blood on Kumori's shoulder. Hitsugaya sighed again; he had forgotten she could see shinigami, how stupid of him…

"She got hurt from a hollow," he replied simply, not looking at her. His eyes were focused on Kumori's shoulder. The bleeding had stopped abnormally fast, but it had been oozing for a long time now. That was a little odd.

"Is that…one of those things" Karin asked, bending down over Hitsugaya's shoulder and peering curiously at Kumori, "who is she? She's wearing the same kind of outfit you are. Is she a captain too?"

Hitsugaya was getting a little peeved about answering so many questions. His nerves were too far on end from worrying about Kumori already, and he did not have patience for this, "she's a captain as well…a friend of mine."

Karin opened her mouth to ask something else when Kumori moaned and turned her head to the side, her eyes still closed. It was just about night now, for the sun had already set below the horizon.

Hitsugaya leaned forward a bit, "Ryuhana…are you alright?"

Kumori slowly creaked opened one eye, and then the other. She found she couldn't move anything on her left arm or hand at all, and the poison had spread, making it hard for her to breathe. Her shoulder throbbed with pain, and she winced, turning her head slowly back again so that she was looking straight at Hitsugaya. Despite her current situation, she still couldn't help but be captivated by him, everything about him. The wind was blowing through his hair, and his eyes met hers, hoping for her well being. Kumori felt her heart ache when she looked at him. She couldn't help it, she loved him, desired him…

"Hitsugaya…" she managed to whisper. Her vocal cords couldn't do much more than that, and she sounded hoarse, her chest barely moving as she struggled to breathe.

Hitsugaya's eyes softened with relief. At least she was alive, "do you think you could stay for another day or so in the human world, or do you want me to take you back to fourth division now?"

Kumori let out a soft groan of disappointment. She had just gotten out of the ward a couple days ago, and did not want to go back. She must've been the world's worst captain ever! Who'd ever heard of a captain making such frequent trips to the healing ward? She sighed, doubt in her skills weighing down her self-confidence. Her heart was heavy with all the things that had been happening. Her love for Hitsugaya, his love for Hinamori, her lack of faith in her own abilities…

"Ryuhana…?" she heard Hitsugaya ask.

"Oh um…" she cleared her throat weakly, "I can manage another day I think…don't bother with fourth division, I'll be fine."

Hitsugaya shook his head, his eyes closed, "your shoulder is torn apart, and your left arm is virtually useless. You need healing."

Kumori glared at him, her lavender eyes blazing, "no. I'll heal fine on my own. I don't need another trip to the healing ward after I just got out!" She said this in one breath, and was now gasping for air, sweating with the effort. It was like there was a ton of weight on her chest; it was so hard to breathe…

Hitsugaya was extremely concerned, something had definitely happened to Kumori during the fight other than having her shoulder torn open. Then it came to him! Night Wolf had poison in his jaws that made it extremely hard to breathe once it took effect, and it slowly drained your body of its strength. Night Wolf must've torn open Kumori's shoulder with his fangs and then the poison must've seeped in. It was the only possible explanation for the fact that she was so weak right now…

"You've been poisoned," he said, eyes widening in alarm, "I'm definitely taking you back to fourth division. Can you stand?" He stood up and looked down at Kumori, hoping desperately she would be alright. She needed immediate treatment if Night Wolf had poisoned her.

Kumori fixed Hitsugaya with a hard stare, "I don't need to go to fourth division just now. I can wait another day or so until you finish the mission." Hitsugaya was a little taken aback by Kumori's determination. She must've been in horrible pain from the injury and the poison, but she was adamant that the mission would be completed before she went back.

"Um…what's going on?" Karin had been silent all this time, but now piped up. She was tired of being ignored, and was tapping her foot on the ground, impatient.

Hitsugaya looked at Karin over his shoulder, "this is Ryuhana Kumori, captain of 3rd division. She was attacked by a hollow and poisoned, and she should get back to fourth division to be healed."

Karin blinked, "and what's this mission you guys keep talking about?"

Hitsugaya turned to face Karin, "you can see shinigami and hollows, and we wanted to ask you what you know about them."

Karin looked down and hesitated a bit, obviously thinking about her brother who had gone off to who knows where? "Can I get back to you on that? I need to head home, it's already really late. I'll find you tomorrow and tell you."

Hitsugaya faltered before nodding slowly. He was obviously worried about staying longer than needed, "we'll be here tomorrow. Ryuhana can't move very far."

Kumori shot him a look but didn't say anything. Watching Hitsugaya, she sighed. He must've thought her so weak; she wasn't fit to be a captain. She turned her head to the side again and got that faraway look in her amethyst eyes, lost in her turbulent thoughts and emotions.

After Karin's steps faded into the distance and could no longer he heard, Hitsugaya turned to Kumori with an unreadable expression on his face. Kumori felt her heart stop as she gazed at him, he looked so amazing…his emerald eyes glittering as he looked her gaping wound, his silver hair waving in the wind. Kumori almost forgot to breath.

"Ryuhana…are you able to move? I'd be more at ease if you were in a safer and more comfortable position than lying like that on the ground," Hitsugaya said. He turned his head to the side and crossed his arms, blushing just slightly, "find yourself a tree or something…"

Kumori looked at the tall trees surrounding them. From her position on her back, these trees looked like giants to her, skyscrapers. It made her a bit dizzy to be looking so high up, so with some difficulty, she morphed into her dragon form. Staggering onto her feet, she stood shakily, her small body quivering from the effort. The gash on her shoulder was still evident through her midnight colored scales. Once again, she blended in with the darkness of night around her. She looked to her wings and flapped them experimentally, and yelped with pain as her left wing stroke contorted the torn muscles in her shoulder.

Hitsugaya picked her up gently and held her in his hands. She was only the size of a small falcon after all, "here, I'll carry you over…" He started towards one of the trees, but halted midstep and looked down curiously when he felt Kumori moving. With much wincing and shoulder pain, she managed to curl herself into a small ball in Hitsugaya's arms, her leathery wings tucked against her sides and the tip of her tail draping over her snout. She looked innocently up at him and Hitsugaya sighed, turning his head to the right. He cheeks were a light pink as he averted her gaze.

"Well alright, I guess you could stay there too…" he muttered, his bright green eyes meeting Kumori's deep purple ones. The staring was broken when Kumori yawned, wincing, and curled tighter. Hitsugaya sighed and sat down, his back against the trunk of a tree. He held Kumori in his arms as he tilted his head back and gazed up at the night sky. How was it that the daytime sky reminded him of Hinamori, and yet the nighttime atmosphere seemed so much like Kumori? His eyes slowly closed, and he soon drifted off to sleep…

Kumori awoke the next morning, smiling sleepily. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked at the dawn light. It was after dawn though, probably late morning. They had slept that long? She glanced up at Hitsugaya and raised an eyebrow. He was still fast asleep; she would've expected him to be up already. Entranced, she watched him, so peaceful in his sleep. His hair breezed softly as a gentle gust wafted in, and his chest rose and fell with his breathing. Only in this form would Kumori ever be held by Hitsugaya. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it. Just being so near to him, his fingers softly grazing her scales…she sighed, wishing it could go on forever.

But nothing lasted forever.

Soon Kumori felt the boy of her dreams shift, and she opened her eyes to see that he was awake. He was gazing off to his right, the back of his head resting on the trunk of tree, the look in his green eyes unreadable. Even so, Kumori found herself gazing fondly at him, her violet eyes sparkling with unrequited love, wishing, but knowing it would never happen, that Hitsugaya would like her back.

Finally he looked down at her, "are you feeling any better?" And his voice…so smooth, mellow…it was deep, but not too deep, just exactly right…for her anyway.

Kumori suddenly realized what he asked her and blushed her embarrassment, nodding. She didn't meet the calm, stoic look on his countenance, fearing that she would start staring again.

Hitsugaya smiled softly, relieved, and set her gently on the ground. He stood and straightened out the wrinkles in his shinigami shihakusho, glancing down at her. Kumori watched him longingly as he made his way over to the railing and leaned against it, his arms crossed on the metal, watching the path for any sign of Karin.

A few seconds later, Kumori joined him at the railing, back in human form. Some of the strength in her muscles was back again, enough that she could walk. However, her breathing was still labored, and her left arm continued to dangle uselessly at her side. "Hitsugaya…" she whispered, "How do you think Hinamori is doing?" Though Hitsugaya turned his head to look at her, Kumori didn't meet his gaze, but instead kept her eyes trained on the dirt path.

Hitsugaya went back to leaning on the railing, "I don't know. Why is it of concern to you?"

Kumori tried to shrug nonchalantly, but ended up biting her lip as tears of pain welled up in her eyes, "just wondering…I mean, you really seem to care for her…being her best friend and all." She tried her best to sound casual and keep the bitterness out of her voice as she said this, but how could she when Hitsugaya so obviously loved Hinamori? When Kumori so obviously pined for him…?

Hitsugaya blinked, "I'm your friend too, and I'd be worried if you were in the healing ward." He said this matter-of-factly, but his face gave away the rose color rising to his cheeks.

Kumori nodded stiffly, _see? He's only your friend. He only considers you a friend, and nothing more, so stop being so lovey-dovey over him! He's never going to like you! _That's what Kumori was thinking in her mind as she glanced at Hitsugaya next to her, her purple eyes reflecting only sadness, regret, and lost love. Luckily she looked away right when Hitsugaya looked at her. There was no way she could let him see the emotions in her eyes, so turbulent and chaotic she thought she'd go insane! _I like him, I shouldn't like him. He likes Hinamori, but what if there's a chance he likes me…? No, that's not right. He doesn't consider me any more than a friend._ It was all so confusing, the different feelings that swirled in her heart.

Hitsugaya watched Kumori with his peridot colored eyes, trying to sort through the torrent of mixed up spirit energy that was emanating from her. Kumori may not notice it, but she wore her emotions like second skin, and this was the second time this trip that Hitsugaya was left to wonder what was bothering her.

"There," Kumori said, and Hitsugaya straightened and peered out in front of her. Sure enough, Karin came rushing own the road, although it was a bit strange that she was running as fast as she could…and then they saw the hollow round the corner after her.

Hitsugaya instantly drew his zanpaku-to and leaped in front of the hollow, "Ryuhana, stay back!" He dashed forward and jumped up, swinging at the hollow's head. Seeing him, the hollow swung its arm and swatted Hitsugaya out of the air. He gasped, and then turned his sword around, tossing the chain. It wrapped around the hollow's arm several times and froze it. Hitsugaya landed on the ground and yanked his sword, breaking off the hollow's arm.

The hollow roared and powered up the familiar red orange orb in its mouth. Hitsugaya turned, his eyes wide, "Karin!" The cero was too fast for him to attack first, and his cry was the last thing before the hollow fired.

Kumori vaulted over the railing using her right hand and threw herself at the fear paralyzed Karin, bowling her over as the cero blasted a crater in the ground where she had been standing a second before, sending a whirlwind of dust into the air. In the few seconds the hollow took to recuperate after a cero, Hitsugaya jumped up and sliced right through the hollow's head. With a deafening roar, it dissolved into space. Hitsugaya landed on the ground again and whirled around in alarm to find Karin and Kumori.

Karin was bent down over Kumori, who was on one knee, gasping and wincing in horrible pain. Tears fell onto the ground from her tightly closed eyes, and she clutched her left arm with her right hand. The wound on her shoulder had been reopened when she had crashed and slid on it while shoving Karin out of the way. If anything, it had been torn even more, and blood once more flowed freely, dying the dirt below her rusty red.

Karin looked at her worriedly, "are you okay?" Kumori painfully opened one eye and looked at her, nodding. Her face was twisted into a grimace of sheer agony, and sweat dotted her forehead.

Hitsugaya rushed to her and bent down onto one knee in front of her, his emerald eyes gleaming with worry and terror. For her? Kumori tried to manage a weak smile, but a searing pain tore through her shoulder like a tongue of flame, and she doubled over, screaming. She was gripping her arm as it dripped blood steadily onto the ground, shivering and shaking with the pain, the agony of her throbbing wound. Hitsugaya put his hand to her forehead, and was surprised to find it very hot. Kumori was shivering, her hands and body were clammy, and her legs ached with weakness. She must've felt very cold, but her skin, it was burning up. It was as if she had a fever.

Hitsugaya cursed under his breath. They had waited too long, and now the poison was spreading though Kumori's body, draining her of strength, and leaving only pain and sickness. He couldn't afford to wait any longer.

Karin looked ashamed, "I was attacked by a hollow, but I ran here because I knew you'd be here to defeat it…"

Hitsugaya looked up at her and nodded, "we've got to leave for now. Ryuhana needs healing immediately. I'll ask you about what you know later, when I come back." Bending down, he picked Kumori up bridal style and opened a portal to the Soul Society. Kumori inhaled sharply as she was picked up, and looked into Hitsugaya's determined green eyes. She smiled weakly as she recognized the firm, stubborn look in those beautiful irises…and knew everything was going to be alright…She closed her eyes as he stepped into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

((So my 5th chapter is finally up. I'll post the next one when I finish it. Thanks, and please R&R as usual! This one's not as long as I would've liked, but I hope you like it anyway.))

----

Kumori was in so much pain, she was a little delirious. The poison had spread so far in her body that she was completely numb; there was only a slightly tingling sensation in her fingertips. The only thing she could feel was the ripping agony from her shoulder. Normally, Kumori would've been obsessing about being held like so in Hitsugaya's arms, but for now, all she could do was lie there and hope her arm wouldn't have to be amputated.

"Hold on Ryuhana…" Hitsugaya muttered through gritted teeth as the fourth division buildings came into view, "we're almost there." He sprinted up the steps and shouldered the door open with such force hat it slammed against the inside wall.

Unohana Retsu turned around, a surprised look in her eyes. Hitsugaya stood before her, breathing hard from his rush, sweat dotting his forehead. In his arms he held an unconscious Kumori, the blood from her wound staining the sleeve of his shihakusho, "what happened here?" Unohana walked towards them, examining Kumori's injuries with an expert eye. After a moment, she sighed and swept her arm towards one of the beds, "put her down over there, if you will."

Hitsugaya did as Unohana said, and set Kumori down gently, stepping back as Unohana pulled the covers over her. He gazed down at her, and his emerald eyes shimmered with worry as her blood seeped into the sheets. Hitsugaya turned to leave, but then noticed something was different about the room, a lack of reiatsu…Looking around, his expression lit up with happiness when he noticed what was missing. Hinamori was gone.

Kumori woke several hours later and then instinctively shut her eyes again from the bright glare of the sunlight pouring through the window. Her first reaction was to roll her eyes and sigh inwardly; she was back in the healing ward again. It seemed very empty in here though; there wasn't even the weak pulse of Hinamori's reiatsu that had been here last time. Kumori tilted her head to the right, creaked open an eye, and saw that, indeed, Hinamori's bed was empty. She had been let out of the ward…she was healed. Kumori would've groaned with disappointment if she hadn't been wounded. As it was, she settled with sighing and sinking deeper into the mattress. This probably meant Hitsugaya was busy talking to Hinamori right now. He'd probably forgotten all about Kumori…well, no more missions for just the two of them. In fact, Kumori wasn't even going to count on ever being noticed again by the 10th division captain, now that he had Hinamori. So…she was the only one in the healing ward, Hinamori and Hitsugaya were probably catching up on old times or something, and she was officially jealous of the 5th division fukutaichou. 

Kumori's life had hit an all time low.

_You're my friend too…I'd be worried if you were in the healing ward._ That's what Hitsugaya had said back in the human world. Kumori sighed and returned to staring at the ceiling, her amethyst eyes glittering with a faint ember of hope.

_But maybe…maybe he does like me…? He could've brought Matsumoto along with him, but he chose me…_ She brightened up a bit, _there's a bit of hope…maybe Hitsugaya really does like me? _Her heart leaped at the thought, and instantly she began daydreaming. Her and Hitsugaya, just the two of them. She tried to imagine his eyes sparkling with love as he looked at her. Kumori's eyelids drooped in fantasy as her mouth twitched up in a wistful smile. Her head was so far in the clouds that she didn't even notice when Unohana walked in.

"You're awake," she said, making her way toward Kumori, "that wound you got is poisoned, no doubt by Night Wolf, yes?"

Kumori nodded once, stiffly, "yes, I ran into him in the human world…I suppose I was being careless. How long will it take to heal?"

The 4th division captain sat down on the bed next to her, "with a lot of effort, I managed to get all the poison out. However, the physical wound will take a while to heal. Maybe several days, or weeks, it's hard to say. Until the torn ligaments and muscle in your shoulder reconnect, you won't be able to move your left arm much, if at all." She smiled a bit, her eyes gentle and kind, "luckily Night Wolf didn't damage your nerves, or you would've permanently lost all use of your arm."

Kumori let out a small sigh of relief, "do I have to stay here for weeks?" Kumori detested being confined to a bed for days on end. She started to get really nervous and jittery if she stayed motionless for too long.

Unohana laughed softly, "no…the poison has been removed and the wound is nearly scabbed over. I just want you to stay here for another couple of days so that it can heal a bit more, then I'll let you go and your arm can heal the rest on its own. Don't be reckless and reopen the wound after I let you go."

Kumori sighed and closed her eyes, turning her head back to face to ceiling, "don't worry, I don't intend to end up back here again."

Unohana smiled, though Kumori couldn't see it, "oh, it's not that bad." She glanced at the young shinigami's torn shoulder, "that will definitely leave a scar for the rest of your life." Kumori simply sighed again, and was still. After a while, Unohana rose and quietly walked out of the room. 

A couple days later Kumori was let out of the ward, much to her relief. She held her head high and pride shone in her eyes as she walked down the streets of Seiritei. In the dimly lit healing room, she had had plenty of time to herself for contemplating, and had concluded that maybe, MAYBE Hitsugaya liked her. Kumori didn't want to seem over confident though, so she tried not to think about it. Her left arm was still hanging at her side, but her shoulder had scabbed over, leaving a grotesque scar as a plain reminder of her ordeal. She gasped as she saw Hitsugaya rounding the corner and coming towards her, and her heart suddenly sped up to about twice its normal rate. 

"Ryuhana!" he called to her, and when they reached each other, Kumori could clearly see relief mixed with worry in his eyes, "how's your shoulder?"

Kumori smiled, "I-It's fine…" She looked away fro him, finding herself blushing a bit, "it'll be a while before I can move my arm though." Hitsugaya nodded once and glanced away as if he'd found something intriguing on the wall, his arms folded across his chest. A silence descended between them, until Kumori said, "So…is anything new?"

"Hinamori's still really devastated about Aizen," Hitsugaya replied, still not meeting her gaze.

Kumori resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "yeah, I guess the whole of Soul Society is still pretty shocked." _Serves her right…that no good, Hitsugaya stealing-_

"I'm planning to tell the girl I like that I like her…today," Hitsugaya suddenly broke through her bitter thoughts, and it took a second before Kumori fully comprehended what he was saying. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and blushed, and suddenly Kumori felt her face getting hot as well.

"Um…w-well, that's great, Hitsugaya…taichou," she remembered at the last moment to add in the "taichou" and didn't dare say anymore, for fear of sounding like an idiot.

Hitsugaya still refused to look at her, and quickly muttered, "right well…see you later." Without waiting for a response, he swiftly brushed past her and headed on his way. 

Kumori turned and gazed after him dreamily. In the back of her mind Kumori hoped he would confront her later in the day and say it to her, those magic words that would turn her life upside down. Her heart was pounding with the anticipation, but Kumori silently reprimanded herself for the hopes. _You silly fool, what are you hoping for? Of course it'll be Hinamori_ Kumori frowned at the thought of Hinamori, and her heart sank as she sighed. Hinamori…she would forever be an obstacle to Hitsugaya's love, a rather large obstacle.

When Hitsugaya rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, Kumori turned and started back again to her office, feeling a little light headed from the excitement, and from the nervousness.

Several hours later, Kumori finally put her pen down. Her paperwork was finished at last, piled into a neat stack on the corner of her desk. Leaning back into her chair and slumping down, she shook out her cramped right hand. It was right on time too, because exactly at the moment Kumori heard an announcement outdoors calling for a captain's meeting.

Sighing with exasperation, Kumori stood and grabbed Mayonaka, "as if a captain can't get any relaxation around here." Her spirits lifted though when she stepped outside. Surely Hitsugaya would confess now! _If it is you, you idiot_, she reminded herself sharply. Practically shaking as the approached the meeting hall, her heart was thumping so hard in her chest she thought it would burst. However, when she rounded the corner to the hall, she saw Hitsugaya speaking with Hinamori. Quickly Kumori ducked back around the bend and eavesdropped on the conversation, lowering her reiatsu so she wouldn't be sensed. Eavesdropping: a special talent of hers, developed when she had first had a crush on the young 10th division captain. She prayed that neither of them had noticed her, but apparently they hadn't because Hitsugaya continued speaking.

Slowly but surely Kumori sunk into dread as she heard what he was saying. She had been telling herself all day that he didn't like her, but, curse it, the ember of hope she had been harboring was her downfall. It was the reason his words still hit as hard as they did. 

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya began shyly, "I uh…well, I've wanted to tell you this for some time…" His beautiful voice drifted off at the end of the sentence, and Kumori could just see him glancing away from Hinamori, blushing. If possible, her heart sank even more, and try as she might, the young girl could not keep the tears from collecting in her eyes, hot and stinging, blurring her vision.

"Hmm?" it was no doubt Hinamori, her all too innocent voice sounding like such a façade, "what is it, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

The silver haired captain sighed, and after a moment's hesitation, replied, "Hinamori…I like you."

Kumori's heart and soul shattered instantly into a million fractured pieces.


End file.
